Doutes
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Les conséquences de l’explosion vu par le principal intéressé ….


**_Doutes_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de CSI New York ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série  
**Spoilers:** 2x24 Charge of this post  
**Résumé :** Les conséquences de l'explosion vu par le principal intéressé ...  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur : **Troisième incursion dans les pensées des personnages de CSI New York et cette fois-ci ma victime n'est autre que ce cher Don Flack. J'espère avoir réussi à cerner un peu le personnage, c'est assez difficile parce qu'il a tendance à rester un peu en retrait.

*****

Je déteste ce corps cassé, meurtri par l'explosion. Je déteste devoir être une charge pour mes amis. Je déteste cet état de faiblesse qui m'oblige à me remettre en question. Assis sur le canapé de mon salon, la canne qui me sert à me déplacer posée à coté de moi, j'écoute distraitement Stella qui essaye de me faire la conversation.  
La vérité, c'est que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Tout était si clair avant... J'étais flic et j'adorais ce métier. J'avais des amis et des collègues en qui j'avais toute confiance. Ce repos forcé m'a montré la face cachée de certaines personnes que je croyais mes amis et de certains collègues qui eux sont devenus de vrais amis. Lindsay vient me voir deux ou trois fois par semaine quand son emploi du temps le lui permet en compagnie de Danny. Nous passons un agréable moment à discuter de tout de rien mais surtout pas de mon avenir. Quand Sheldon se joint à eux, nous faisons des parties de poker où Montana rafle la mise presque à tous les coups au grand désarroi de Danny. Je crois qu'avec le temps, ils finiront ensemble ces deux-là. Hawkes s'est fiancé dernièrement à Sarah, une grande rousse aux yeux verts émeraude et aux jambes interminables. Il semble avoir trouvé un nouvel équilibre dans sa vie et a même parlé du mot interdit dans nos professions : MARIAGE.  
A ma grande surprise, Stella et Mac ont été les personnes les plus présentes dans ma vie depuis l'explosion. Jours après jours, ils ont été témoins de mes progrès, de mes rechutes, de mes doutes, de mes moments de désespoirs, de ma colère et de ma rage parfois destructrice. J'ai tout fait pour les garder à distance mais ils n'ont pas accepté de me laisser seul face à cette épreuve. Je leur en suis très reconnaissant même si je leur mène la vie dure par moments.  
Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de ne plus être vous-même, de ne plus vous reconnaître, quand vous vous regardez dans une glace ? C'est ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. J'étais quelqu'un de fort, je pouvais affronter n'importe quelle situation, du moins professionnellement parlant. Maintenant, je me sens aussi fort qu'un nouveau-né et aussi fragile que ce vase en cristal que ma grand-mère m'a offert quand j'ai emménagé dans cet appartement, il y a presque dix ans... Cela me met hors de moi parce que je ne me reconnais pas quand je tombe en larmes dans les bras de Mac après une séance particulièrement difficile de rééducation. La douleur physique est telle qu'elle harasse toutes ces défenses derrière lesquelles je me cache habituellement. Je déteste me disputer avec Stella quand elle essaye de me faire bouger et que mon corps et ma tête crient ASSEZ !! Je hais ces moments où je suis si fatigué, si faible que je ne me sens pas capable de quitter ma chambre. Et plus que tout, je hais ces cicatrices hideuses sur mon abdomen qui me rappellent sans cesse l'explosion. Je n'ai jamais eu de complexes, j'ai même eu un certain succès avec les filles mais maintenant je déteste cette partie de mon corps. Je voudrais pouvoir l'effacer. Elle représente tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui, une pauvre marionnette cassée qui n'a plus vraiment la force de lutter. J'ai pensé plus d'une fois à en finir définitivement mais je n'en ai pas le courage parce que je décevrais énormément ceux qui sont devenus de vrais amis pour moi. Ils attendent que je me batte, que je me surpasse. Ils ne veulent que mon bien, je n'en doute pas.  
Dieu que je suis fatigué. La séance de kinésithérapie d'aujourd'hui à été une véritable torture. Poser un pied devant l'autre, réapprendre à marcher, à respirer alors que mes muscles refusent d'obéir et que mon cerveau est comme déconnecté à cause de cette douleur qui me vrille le ventre, est une épreuve que je ne souhaite à personne. Et pourtant j'ai serré les dents, marmonnant des insultes à l'encontre de Mike, mon thérapeute, qui toujours me pousse plus en avant.  
J'ai enchaîné avec une séance chez le psy de l'hôpital. Au début je ne voulais pas y aller. Pour moi aller chez le psy, voulait dire n'être plus sein d'esprit. Hors mon esprit est la chose qui est demeurée la plus intacte, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Ce qui était une suggestion de la part de Mac à mon réveil, est devenu un ordre puis une condition sine qua non pour mon retour au sein des forces de l'ordre. Alors je m'y suis rendu, tête basse, comme un condamné va à son exécution. Les premières séances ont été difficiles parce que je ne voulais pas parler malgré les efforts que faisait Janice. Puis un jour où ma séance de rééducation m'avait laissé à bout de force, mes barrières ont cédé. J'étais tellement frustré et en colère contre moi-même parce que mes progrès n'étaient pas ce qu'ils auraient dû être que je m'en suis pris verbalement à elle. Elle a saisi la perche au vol, se servant de cette colère pour me faire vider mon sac. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai compris que cette femme d'une soixantaine d'années, toujours souriante, n'était pas mon ennemie et qu'au contraire, elle ne voulait que m'aider. Alors maintenant pendant mes séances avec elle, je parle, je parle et je parle encore. Je n'ai jamais autant parlé de ma vie, mais je me suis rendu compte que cela me faisait du bien. Janice ne me connaissait pas avant. Elle ne peut me juger que sur ce que je suis devenu. Ses mots m'apaisent parfois ou me font littéralement sortir de mes gonds. Elle a l'art et la manière d'appuyer sur mes boutons et je démarre au quart de tour. C'est à elle que j'ai confié mes appréhensions quant à mon avenir dans la police. C'est à elle que je me suis ouvert sur les trahisons de ceux que je considérais comme des amis et qui ont comme par enchantement oublié mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. C'est à Janice encore que j'ai raconté ces cauchemars qui me réveillent en plein milieu de la nuit me laissant tremblant de peur. C'est à elle que je confie mes crises d'angoisse et de panique qui me prennent n'importe où et n'importe quand. Elle est devenue une partie prenante de ma vie, l'un de mes piliers avec Mac et Stella qui me surveillent sans discontinuer.  
Mac se débrouille pour venir avec moi à tous mes rendez-vous médicaux et à mes séances de thérapie physique. Il s'assoit dans un coin et m'observe. Il n'intervient que quand il sent que je suis au bout du rouleau et prêt à rendre les armes. Il approche alors doucement avec un air résolu. Il me force à le regarder dans les yeux, chose que je ne fais plus tellement j'ai honte de ma faiblesse, et me dit les mots, non pas que j'ai envie d'entendre, mais ceux qu'il sait nécessaires à me faire avancer. Il y a des jours où je les accepte sans broncher et je continue ces exercices qui m'épuisent, et d'autres où j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de le frapper, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je fais quand je ne vois plus aucune autre porte de sortie. Il accepte mes cris, mes reproches et mes propos acerbes sans rien dire. Il sait que je ne pense pas la moitié de ce que je dis, il sait que j'ai besoin de temps en temps de hurler ma douleur et ma frustration, et il est une cible de choix. Pourtant, je lui dois tant. Jamais je ne trouverais de mots assez forts pour le remercier. Il m'a sauvé la vie dans cet immeuble, il m'a veillé à l'hôpital des heures durant alors que lui-même avait été blessé et était au bord de l'épuisement, après cette enquête qui avait réveillé de vieux fantômes.  
Stella est mon ange gardien. Contre toute attente, elle est venue s'installer dans ma chambre d'ami à ma sortie de l'hôpital, arguant qu'elle avait besoin d'un toit jusqu'à ce que son appartement soit vendu et qu'elle trouve un nouvel endroit où elle se sentira en sécurité. En somme, elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Depuis son agression, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Je me souviens de cette fois où elle m'a appelé en pleine nuit, je pouvais sentir sa peur tandis qu'elle me parlait et sans attendre je me suis rendu dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle occupait depuis quelques jours. Cette nuit-là, j'ai compris à quel point, cette affaire l'avait ébranlée. Elle faisait la brave devant nous, enfin surtout devant Mac, mais elle n'en était pas moins fragile pour autant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle a appelé et non Mac, enfin si je sais pourquoi... Je l'ai laissée parler, elle a pleuré sur mon épaule et quand enfin elle s'est endormie de fatigue, j'ai réalisé que plus jamais elle ne serait la Stella d'avant. Cette épreuve l'a changée tout comme cette fichue explosion l'a fait pour moi.  
A partir de ce moment-là, nous sommes devenus de véritables amis, elle me fait confiance et je dois dire que je ne suis pas en reste. Nous nous sommes découvert des points communs, et en plus de la femme forte et drôle que je connaissais déjà, j'ai découvert une Stella passionnée, tendre et attentionnée. C'est elle qui a convaincu les médecins de me laisser sortir, elle pensait que ce serait mieux pour mon moral qui se trouvait au trente-sixième dessous. Elle leur a promis de veiller sur moi comme une mère. Parole qu'elle a tenue avec douceur et détermination. La cohabitation n'a pas été simple au début. Nous sommes deux célibataires endurcis, avec nos habitudes, et mes blessures étaient telles que j'avais besoin d'aide même pour les gestes les plus élémentaires. Après quelques heurts, nous avons réussi à trouver un équilibre dans cette relation. Stella s'occupe de l'intendance et me surveille de près, à tel point que je l'ai surnommé le Général, sobriquet qui me vaut un regard noir chaque fois que je l'utilise. Elle est très présente, elle est là quand je déprime ou quand, la nuit, je me réveille en hurlant de terreur à la vue des corps déchiquetés de mes amis dans cette explosion qui a failli me coûter la vie. C'est toujours eux que je vois, Mac, Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon et Stella, et je suis là, témoin de ce drame, incapable d'agir, cloué sur place par la terreur. D'une voix douce, elle me tire alors de cette panique qui menace de me broyer le coeur, elle me prend dans ses bras et attend que je reprenne mes esprits. Pourtant jamais elle ne me pousse à parler de ce que je vois dans mes rêves, elle sait que je ne suis pas prêt, mais le serais-je un jour ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais parler de cet évènement qui a changé ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma thérapeute. Je secoue la tête et je souris, dire que j'en suis rendu à l'attendre avec impatience tous les soirs pour qu'elle me raconte les derniers potins ou les avancements de certaines enquêtes en cours. Il m'arrive aussi de m'inquiéter pour elle mais je sais que Mac fera tout ce qu'il peut pour que rien n'arrive à son équipe. L'agression de Stella, la mise à pied de Danny et la mort brutale d'Aiden lui ont suffisamment ouvert les yeux et l'ont rendu très protecteur vis à vis des siens.

- Don ? Me demande Stella en posant sa main sur mon bras. Ca va ?

Que répondre à cette question ? Je hausse les épaules et son regard émeraude plonge dans le mien.

- Ca ira, dis-je avec une conviction que je suis loin de ressentir, ça ira...

Elle me sourit et ses yeux s'éclairent de cet éclat particulier qui me réchauffe le coeur. Pendant un instant, mes doutes s'évanouissent et je me dis que le bout du tunnel ne doit plus être très loin.

The End


End file.
